With Arms Wide Open
by The Deadliest Ride
Summary: Harry and Luna have their first child. Based on the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. Contains lyrics to the song as well as the lyrics to a song by Creed that they listen to in the car.


It was a beautiful morning on August 1, 2000, two years after the fall of the Dark lord, also known as Lord Voldemort. This was also the day that life would be brought into this world. Harry and Luna Potter were to have their first child. Harry was on his way to the hospital after Luna's water had broke.

"Hold on babe." Said Harry as they made it to the hospital, "We're almost there, we just need to get registered." "Hurry up Harry! I'm hurting over here!" Luna said. "Ok. I'm trying love, Please hold on for me!" Harry said. "Ok, but please hurry!"

They finally got to a delivery room, and the doctors helped the mother-to-be on the bed. The doctors and nurses wanted Harry to leave, but Luna made it clear that he was staying with her.

Minutes passed, and hours Passed, and finally with help from Harry, they had a baby boy.

They settled on the name Derek. Both parents were happy. "Welcome to our family Derek Potter." said Luna eyes moist. Harry's heart melted. Baby Derek had his hair, but Luna's eyes. The little guy weighed 7.9 oz. and was born at 3:00 PM on August 1, 2000.

Days later, after Luna was released from the hospital, Harry was putting the little-man down for goodnight's sleep. He figured he'd sing him to sleep. So, he went to the guest room, and grabbed a guitar he had gotten from Hermione a couple of years ago. Returning to the nursery, He picked a song he had heard on the radio. The DJ had said that the song was called With Arms Wide Open and that the artist's name was a band by the name of Creed. He began to strum the guitar, and began to sing.

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything ...oh yeah

With arms wide open.. wide open

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open...

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything.. oh yeah

With arms wide open...wide open

He ended the song, he couldn't help but notice that his wife was standing by the door listening, her eyes were wide, and he could tell that she was touched by the song. "Where did you hear that song my love?" she asked. "I heard it on the radio awhile back. It's by a rock group called Creed. I looked up the song, and I found out that the lead singer had written the song for the baby boy that he and his wife had. I looked for more info on the song, and I found the song on their album called Human Clay." Harry explained. "Is this album out?" Luna Asked. "Yes it is. If you'd like we could go to the store, and grab this album. I'd like to hear more from this artist." Said Harry. "We'll take the little guy with us." His wife said. "Ok. Sounds good." Harry said. They both looked over and found that their little-man was asleep.

The next day they went to the nearest Muggle music store and got the Creed album "Human Clay". On their way home, they popped the CD in the car stereo, and looked at the tracks. They found that "With Arms Wide Open" Was track 8, and another track called "higher" was track 9. They listened to both songs. Both of them loved the message in the song called "Higher" It went like this.

When dreaming I'm guided to another world

Time and time again

At sunrise I fight to stay asleep

'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape

From the life I live when I'm awake

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Although I would like our world to change

It helps me to appreciate

Those nights and those dreams

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights

If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

The only difference is

To let love replace all our hate

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

So lets go there, lets go there,

Come on, lets go there

Lets ask can we stay?

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

"Good song." Harry's wife said, smiling at him. "I agree." Said Harry. They pulled into their street, Got little Derek out of their car, and walked into their house.

Harry looked at little Derek Potter and said "I love you son." "I love you Harry." said Luna, smiling. "I love you too Luna." Then they kissed, and went about there day, With their baby boy.

All is Well.

The End


End file.
